Friends
by Jessica Lynne Greenleaf
Summary: This is a poem based off of a song from Sweeney Todd, titled 'My Friends' as well as a original ide that I can personally being a possibility. Please review it. I would love to have feedback!


**Friends**

Walking into a barren dank room I see you.

In your velvet box, dusty from years of hiding.

I hesitate to open you.

Not knowing if I can handle your splendor.

But I am weak.

Weaker with you.

Weaker without you.

You are my strength, and also my weakness.

I look at you from across the room.

There you are, waiting.

Waiting for me to hold you.

I run to your side in all haste.

Picking up your box I blow of the dust.

Erasing the signs of lost years gone by.

I can't wait any longer.

Slowly I open your box.

My breath is taken away.

There you are, shining in your box.

Patiently waiting to be held.

I cannot deny you your wishes.

Tears start to well in my eyes.

It has been too long my friends.

Now that I have you I never want to let go.

Never again, I begin to sing.

"These are my friends.

See how they glisten.

See this one shine.

How it smiles in the light."

It's as if you heard me.

You catch a ray of light.

That makes you radiate.

Only as you could.

I hold you up to my cheek.

"Speak to me friend.

Whisper, I'll listen."

You're cool to the touch, as you shouldn't be.

I begin to sing once more.

"I know, I know you've been locked out of sight.

All of these years like me.

My friend…"

You have been waiting.

Patiently for me to return.

When I thought I would never see you again.

I was gladly mistaken.

I whisper to you, for reassurance.

"I'm here now.

Never to leave you again."

You deserve at least that.

I hold you out as I continue to sing.

"But I've come home, to find you waiting.

And we'll do wonders.

Won't we?"

It was a question more for myself.

Our past has been long.

Full of highs and full of lows.

Will we really do wonders?

Oh, my friends.

My beautiful friends.

You have always been there for me.

When no one else has.

But you have hurt me my friend.

By your hand I've bled.

Bled crimson tears.

By my command, you have made me bleed.

A sense of doubt floods over me.

Friends should never make friends bleed.

But could you help it?

I made you do it.

But that doesn't erase the pain.

I turn my head away from you.

Afraid to look at you.

Afraid it will happen again.

But it was my fault not yours.

How could I blame you?

You have always been there.

Oh, my beautiful friend.

Slowly I look back at you.

"Will you forgive me friend?"

You sparkle in the limited light.

It sends thrills down my spine.

You have forgiven me.

Accepted me once more.

What have I done to deserve you?

My wonderful friend.

Slowly I am lulled back into a song.

"You there my friend?

Come let me hold you."

I hold you closer.

I sigh, happily content.

"Now, with a sigh, you grow warm in my hand.

My friend!

My clever friend."

I can't help but dance.

Dance with you my friend.

Twirl you, spin you.

Show off your immense beauty.

As I twirl you I catch a glimpse of myself within you.

There I am, smiling back at you.

When that is not how I truly feel.

I feel miserable.

You my friend, are not a true friend.

I am captivated by you.

I am ensnared in your trap.

And I can't break free.

I can't escape you my friend.

I thought I had.

But once I saw you again.

My old feeling came back.

My old memories assault me like a flood.

My worries, my fears and self-doubt.

All come back, when I look at you.

My 'friends.'

Like a vision I see what will happen.

What will happen if I let you take hold of me again.

A crimson river will flow once again.

Uncontrolled, with no end in sight.

It will kill me my friend.

One time will be one time too many.

One day it will end.

And not happily ever after.

What can I do?

I can't deny you of your blood.

You are blood thirsty.

I know this my friend.

Sighing I look at you once more.

I search for an answer in your polished silver.

Anything, anything so we can still be friends.

I can't lose you, my friend.

A wicked grin graces my lips.

An idea.

A wonderful idea.

My friend.

"Rest now, my friends.

Soon I'll unfold you

Soon you'll know splendors."

Greater than your know.

"You have never dreamed.

All your days,

My lucky friends.

'Til now your shine was merely silver."

"Friends!

You shall drip rubies.

You shall drip precious rubies."

Not my own, but others.

"At last! My army is complete again."


End file.
